Sango's Secret and Miroku's Shock
by DarkInuyashaangel101
Summary: Sango has a secret. And Miroku is just dying to find out......MXS. Rating may change for future content. DarkAnimeAngel003 and I wrote this together.
1. Chapter 1

Sango's Secret and Miroku's Shock

By: Darkanimeangel003 and Inuyashagurl101

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Do not sue. Thank you. ENJOY!

Naraku's dead. The Shikon Jewel is whole again. Kohaku is back with Sango. Kikyo was pulled into the depths of hell. Kagome and Inuyasha are engaged and living peacefully with Shippo. Miroku (or Houshi, as Sango calls him) and Sango and Kohaku and Kirara live together happily until Miroku has to leave on a secret journey. And this is where the story begins...

Chapter One: Separation

Miroku was walking "home" for the first time in a year, his journey completed. He was excited to finally see the love of his life again. After Naraku was defeated, their group split and set out to live the rest of their lives. Inuyasha had proposed to Kagome (who had just said goodbye to her life in the 'future' and sealed The Bone Eaters Well forever) almost immediately after Naraku's not-too-tragic death. The couple had gone off to live together with Shippo, leaving Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and the newly released Kohaku, alone. Sango and Miroku had lived together for awhile as promised until he told her he needed to go on a journey. Now he was finally "home". Then, all of a sudden, Sango's gigantic Hirakotsu flew past his head and roused him from his reverie.  
"What the-! I hope Sango is okay!" Miroku mumbled as he ran toward the source. He spotted Sango in the middle of a battle with a huge and ferocious looking rat demon. And it appeared that his dear Sango was losing. The demon ran off with what looked to be a small bundle of cloth in his arms, with Kohaku chasing after him. Miroku ran up to a colorfully swearing Sango as she collapsed to the ground, her arm cut and bleeding, tears streaming down her face. Just as Miroku knelt and embraced Sango, she passed out in his arms.

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter! This is our first fanfiction so be nice! I promise the next chapter will be longer! The story's awesome, so don't worry! Review please at


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Recovery

4 hours later and Miroku was sitting on the side of Sango's sleeping body. He was putting a warm cloth on her head as she slept fitfully through the night. Never once had he started to doze, for fear of Sango's condition of recovering. Miroku had carried Sango into their hut to dress her wounds. Kohaku had run after the demon and has yet to come back. Miroku now sat battling with his conscious trying to figure out what he could possibly do next. What did that demon take away from my love that caused her so much pain? Sango lightly muttered in her sleep that sounded something like, Where's my bay-? Miroku touched her shoulder in puzzlement.  
"What the f was that?" he said to no one. What can she mean by a bay? There's no sea around here! Did I miss hear it! "Then Sango mumbled again, "Where's my ba-...-by!" Now Miroku was really confused! Since when does Sango have a baby, he thought. Maybe it was Kirara? Then the monk saw the sleeping cat demon in the corner of the room. Miroku got up and was about to leave to think when he bumped into Kohaku. (A/n: Kohaku had been running after the demon the entire time. Well, hope you enjoy, faithful readers!)  
"Sango, I couldn't get 'you know what' back-!" Kohaku shouted. "Oh, It's you, Miroku!" the boy of 13 realized. "Where's Sango?" Kohaku asked worriedly.  
"She's sleeping." Miroku said as he walked passed him. "Try to wake her, I think...I think she might be gone. She's not in her right mind." Miroku left before Kohaku could say another word and notice his tears.  
If I hadn't left her, she wouldn't be so delirious...Miroku thought as he sat upon a nearby boulder. I'm so sorry, my love. His thoughts were interrupted by a "Why the hell do we have to go see the perverted monk!".  
Miroku smiled at the familiar voice but scowled after realization hit. He stood up and was met with the sight of a furious but still beautiful Kagome with the same ol' same ol' hanyou he knew and, well, loved in a brotherly way.  
"Well, Well, If it isn't the cute little puppy and his mistress" Miroku said teasingly.  
"I am not a puppy, you monk!" Inuyasha snapped.  
"Oh, yes you are!" Kagome pointed out. " Your my puppy!" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha blushed as Kagome kissed him on the cheek. Miroku laughed at the sight and went over to hug Kagome.  
"Long time no see, Kagome-san" he said.  
"I know, Miroku, I've missed you" Kagome kissed his cheek to prove her point and stepped away. Miroku smiled goofily and turned to Inuyasha who was red with anger, jealousy, and what looked like...happiness?  
"I see you still are the same old pervert I knew. Have you and Sango gotten very far yet?" Inuyasha said. Kagome punched him in the shoulder and said politely, "Don't mind him! He's just hungry (feh could be heard in the background) So, where is Sango!" Kagome smiled.  
"She's...uh...inside...recovering. Sango was recently in a huge battle with a giant rat demon. It took something from her that caused her a lot of pain, and I think she is still in shock and has gone into a state of delirium. If she says anything, you know,...unusual, then you know why" Miroku stated as he thought to himself Yeah like something about 'our baby'. Kagome gasped, followed by a some what caring "Feh" from Inuyasha.  
"Oh my gosh!Is she ok?Why weren't you helping her in battle?When was this?Where were you?Where was this?How did it start?How did it end?Did she win?Did she lose?" Kagome babbled on while Miroku tried to answer the questions.  
"Yeah she's...I wasn't...It was...I was...It was...It started...It ended...No...Yes...I CAN'T ANSWER ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS AT ONCE, KAGOME!" Miroku shouted. Kagome jumped as she stopped talking from this sudden outburst.  
"Let's go in, cupcake, and Miroku will answer the questions" Inuyasha stated calmly, as if reading Miroku's thoughts.  
"You call her cupcake? Is food all you ever think about?" chuckled Miroku.  
Yeah! Well she calls me-" Inuyasha began, but was interrupted by a loud 'Osuwarii' (A/N Sorry if my spelling is crappy). This set Miroku into a fit of laughter as Kagome turned the color of Inuyasha's fire-rat robe. Inuyasha scowled as the spell slowly wore off. "But Kagome!", whined Inuyasha," You do call me that when...well you know." Kagome gave him a death glare and Inuyasha instantly shut up. Miroku was now laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe and a steady stream of tears were falling from his eyes. He finally stopped laughing when Kagome threatened him with her now famous death glare.  
"Sorry Kagome-san. It was just...so funny that I couldn't help but laughing. I've never seen you two act like this! Wait 'til Sango hears...Sango! She's still in there!" Miroku realized as he broke into a sprint toward their hut, with Inuyasha and Kagome following behind him. As Miroku ran, he mentally slapped himself for having forgotten that she was recovering in the hut, even if it was only for a few seconds. They finally got to the hut and found Sango sitting up in bed, hugging her knees, rocking back and forth while crying. Miroku turned beet red and Inuyasha averted his eyes when they realized that Sango's blanket had slipped and Sango had only been wearing bandages.  
"Sango! It's been so long, babe!" Kagome said as she went up and hugged Sango, oblivious as to why the guys were acting embarrassed. "Wow, Sango, you look awful. And your bandages aren't tied properly. Who tied them?"  
"I dunno. I remember fighting and Houshi coming up to me after it was over and embracing me, but then I passed out" Sango said weakly.  
"I did. I was...trying not to...look or anything so..." confessed Miroku sheepishly while Inuyasha and him still had their heads turned. Sango blushed at the realization.  
"Thank you, even if it is a little too tight" thanked Sango. Kagome took Sango by the arm and helped her off the bed.  
"Did you wash the wounds out, Miroku? Or did you just bandage them?" Kagome asked.  
"I...just bandaged them" Miroku said. Inuyasha groaned.  
"Honeybear, can we just move on now?" asked the aggravated and embarrassed Inuyasha. Sango started giggling and whispered to Kagome, "Does he seriously call you 'honeybear'?"  
"Just a minute, baby, we have to make sure that her wounds don't get infected." replied Kagome. "Sango, let's go to the hot springs. I've been traveling a long way and it will help clean out your wounds" Kagome suggested to Sango. Sango nodded and she grabbed the forgotten blanket. Kagome grabbed two fresh towels from the closet and they headed for the hot springs to have a long...long talk.

A/n: We hope you like it so far! We were going to make Kagome and Inuyasha more lovey dovey by making them say 'pookie and sweetkins' but we decided to give the manly hanyou a break. Maybe next chapter, who knows. ; )We promise we'll finish it A.S.A.P. Thanks! Sorry if it looks weird, my computer is being mean to me! yells at computer Anyway, I'll try to fix it later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Secret Revealed

The water felt good. Really good. After all her wounds had been treated properly, the warm water really soothed Sango. Now that she was in her conscious mind, dried off, and sitting on the ledge of the hot spring, feet in the water, she had to tell Kagome. She was her best friend, after all.  
"Kagome, I have something… important to tell you. It's about what happened with that son of a b rat-demon. But I-…………I'm scared", Sango said quietly, yet looking Kagome in the face, determined not to chicken out. Kagome looked thoughtful and took her friend's hand.  
"You can tell me anything, Sango. I know it might be hard, but you have to tell somebody." Sango nodded.  
" It's about what the rat-demon took. He took-…he took-…" Sango could barely finish the sentence. "He took…MY BABY BOY!" Sango choked out rather loudly. Kagome looked stricken.  
"Your baby? Wha-..What do you mean by your baby boy?", Kagome squeaked. Sango looked down and took control of her voice.  
"The night Houshi left for his journey about a year ago, we…we uh-", Sango stammered and Kagome said, "Go on."  
Sango blushed and whispered, "We did-… you know what and I found out that I was pregnant. Kohaku stayed up the whole night with me because I was bawling. We're-……we're not even getting married! He never asked! But I love him, Kagome, you know I do, desperately I do, but I-I never told him. I don't even know if he loves me or not!" Sango took a deep breath and shuddered slightly, looking away down from Kagome's pitying gaze. Yet, she wouldn't back down now…..No….she had to get this out of her system…  
" I'm terrified of what he will say when I tell him about our baby. And now I don't think I ever can because the rat-demon took him. I'm falling apart with longing for Houshi and for our son! I'm too weak to tell Houshi… You must not tell him…and neither will I! He mustn't find out!", Sango cried out, barely keeping herself in check. Kagome stayed silent for a while, taking it all in, then hugged Sango.  
"You have to tell him", Kagome whispered. Sango's face contorted in pain and then she broke and cried onto Kagome's shoulder. They were totally oblivious and wrapped up in the conversation to notice the two shocked faces of Inuyasha and Miroku behind the bushes, just two feet away. . . . .

"Get up you hentai baka kuso head! (perverted idiot shit head in Japanese)." Inuyasha yelled as he picked up by the collar. The yell wasn't loud enough for Sango or Kagome to hear it, but loud enough to make his point. Inuyasha dragged a protesting Miroku all the way to the inside of the hut. He slammed Miroku against the wall and let out a stream of curses.  
"You had sex with Sango and left her without telling her how you feel! What kind of a person are you! I knew you were a womanizer, but still… I would never expected you to do this! She loves you, yeah, but she definitely doesn't deserve you!". Miroku just stood there, pinned to the wall, absolutely speechless and oblivious to the open door. Little did the guys know, the girls were standing outside the door the entire time, shocked silent at the sight. Kagome and Sango actually had heard Inuyasha yell, so they had tactfully followed the yelling Inuyasha and the helpless Miroku.  
"You are such a pathetic excuse for a human! You're not even fit to lick the dirt off the streets! You are lower than scum! You are lower than NARAKU!", Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs. All of a sudden, Miroku lifted his arm and punched Inuyasha as hard as he could, shaking with rage. Inuyasha laid on the floor, bleeding from his nose and mouth.  
"WHAT THE F DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO JUST UP AND LEFT A PREGNANT SANGO TO DEAL WITH IT ON HER OWN WHILE YOU MAKE UP SOME LAME EXCUSE OF GOING ON A JOURNEY!", Inuyasha belted out angrily.  
"SHUT THE F UP, INUYASHA! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR KUSO! IF I HAD KNOWN THAT SANGO WAS PREGNANT, I WOULD HAVE NEVER HAD LEFT HER! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULD LEAVE THE WOMAN I DEEPLY LOVE AND CHERISH WITH MY LIFE WHILE SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY THE HELL I LEFT!", roared Miroku.  
"Um, well,…no…. Not exactly," confessed Inuyasha, still laying on the floor, clutching his face.  
"I left to. . . Ask Buddha if I could. . .marry Sango," pointed out Miroku. That statement hit Miroku hard. He realized that because he left without an explanation to tell Sango, she probably hated him. He sank down to the floor and leaned his head against the wall. " I-…I still wanna be with her even though she probably hates me right now. I love her so much!….and the son I never met," Miroku said sadly and lost control by letting his tears spill. Inuyasha sat up slowly and hugged his knees, a pitying look on his face.  
"I'm sorry, man… I didn't know." Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded and there was silence except for the aching of Miroku's heart. Then…  
"Houshi?" came a voice from the doorway. Miroku stood up quickly and so did Inuyasha, but Miroku was wiping his tears away. They both just realized the girls had heard everything and they both blushed.  
"Sango?", Miroku asked.  
"I love you, too," Sango said, smiling. She went up to him, kissing him deeply. Miroku moaned and closed his eyes, returning the pleasuring kiss. Miroku's hand ventured down as their tongues mingled and Sango didn't protest for once. Inuyasha, wide eyed, got up and closed the door, now outside with the shocked Kagome. Inuyasha then suddenly picked up Kagome and started walking away.  
"Where are we going!" the startled yet pleased Kagome asked. Inuyasha grinned mischievously.  
"Home. I got an idea…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Love Conquers All

Sango was in heaven. Her body was on fire. Her lips were numb and kiss swollen. Miroku had moved them to the floor, against the wall. Now they were in each other's embrace, their lips still pressed firmly together. As soon as the door had been shut, they had been like this. Miroku's roaming hands had just settled onto Sango's butt, while her hands were wrapped around his neck. Then Sango did something unexpected. She pulled away.  
"Ho-Houshi…I um-", Sango began, but was interrupted by Miroku's finger to her lips, silencing her.  
"I know what you're going to say, my dear Sango, so you need not go on. We love each other and that's all that matters. Will you marry me?", Miroku asked.  
"Houshi-", the damn finger again.  
"That is not my name, my love.", Miroku said playfully, yet seriously.  
"I will……Miroku." Their lips met again and they both knew what they wanted, which was to reenact the night almost a year ago. So they did.

(Uh, sorry If you were expecting a lemon...We're not into that yet...this is our first ffc and we don't wanna ruin it! Maybe later in the story we'll try, but I dunno...we have to get a lot of good reviews...wink, wink...nudge, nudge)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Morning After

Sango woke up slowly, blinking her blurry eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Her brown eyes widened slightly as she realized she was staring at the ceiling in her…ahem…occupied and messy bedroom. She turned her head to the right cautiously and saw Miroku, still sleeping. Memories of last night came rushing back and she was blushing so fiercely, she was certain it could melt ice. She flushed even more in pure happiness, love, and embarrassment when she remembered how Miroku had carried her into her room and they spent hours making love. It was amazing how caring and understanding Miroku was when she told him that she was sorry for not telling him sooner about the baby. She told him that she wanted the baby boy with all her heart and he felt the same. It just made Sango love him even more. It was wonderful to just get lost in each others feelings and emotions. Yet, it was even more wonderful knowing that they would get married and start a family. After all the hard-ships they went through, it was definitely worth it. Sango was woken from her reverie when Miroku shifted against her, groaning and mumbling with sleepiness ……and she swore she felt something unfamiliar against her thigh, and, if possible, blushed deeper when she realized both of them were still stark naked and pressed firmly together. Sango, getting control of her emotions, smiled contently and fondly as she looked at her now lover's handsome features. He looks so cute when he's sleeping! Sango thought, Then again….he always looks cute. She was about to sit up when, instinctively, Miroku's arm went around her to pull her closer to him. Sango smiled wider and nuzzled his neck with butterfly kisses. Miroku groaned slightly out of impulse and sluggishly opened his eyes. He smiled lazily and his features softened when he saw her.  
"Good morning, bride-to-be.", Miroku said sleepily and yawned.  
"Good morning, husband-to-be", Sango replied. Miroku closed his eyes again and sighed, but opened his eyes and started licking the outer shell of Sango's ear. Sango giggled first but then groaned at the sensation.  
"Miroku..", she whispered and pulled away to look him in the eyes. "If you carry on like that, we'll never get out of bed!" Sango laughed and sat up.  
Miroku sat up and grinned, nodding.  
"So true. But, hey! I got an idea! I'll go make breakfast and serve it to you in bed, okay?" Miroku asked Sango as he jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on some boxers. (A.N.: I know there aren't any boxers in the Feudal Era! Just roll with it, okay?). Sango laughed and said, "Okay" and got out of bed, too, pulling on her undergarments given to her by Kagome and a large shirt of Miroku's since she felt a little uncomfortable nude. Miroku gave her a chaste kiss and hug before murmuring, "Be right back" in her ear and disappearing into the kitchen. Sango climbed back in bed, comfortable, and sighed into the pillow. It still smelled of him and she pressed her face deeper into the pillow, inhaling it. She could hear Miroku humming in the kitchen and she was lulled into sleep again by his masculine voice. Before she completely succumbed to the desire to rest, she thought, Oh, Miroku, this has been a dream come true! Please don't ruin it by breaking my heart! 

A.N.: Don't worry, our faithful readers, we WILL finish this story a.s.a.p. if we get more reviews! So, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : What Love Brings- Doubts and Silliness

**Kagome stared intently at her misty image in the mirror, reflecting on her life. To be more specific, the troubles in her life. **

**_Inuyasha has been such a wonderful husband, it's hard to believe he was that arrogant jerk when the Shikon Jewel was still broken, _she thought_. Because of that, it surprised me when he acted shy around me, especially when we're talking about the future. And it's always fascinated me that he has to keep his true feelings inside in front of other people. I am truly honored that he has chosen me to give his soul and feelings to. Yet, that's the part that's been cruelly nagging at the back of my thoughts ever since we got married. I hope that it really is me that he chose. Not just someone that looks like….Her. I love him so much, but I've always had second thoughts about our marriage. Even though we are happy, we still haven't really talked about the past. The past meaning Her. Kikyo. My reincarnation. The miko that fuels my doubt. I am scared to approach Inuyasha with my thoughts for fear of his rejection. My thoughts being, "Why me?" I pray that he will talk to me about Kikyo instead of me approaching him. I truly love my husband and I pray this love is real. And I-_**

**"Kagome! Where are you? I need your help! Get your butt down here! I need my ramen, woman!" Kagome was startled out of her reverie by the call of Inuyasha. **

**Kagome sighed and took a moment to brush out her hair. Satisfied she yelled loud enough for Inu's sensitive ears to hear, "I'm coming!". She ran downstairs and was met with the sight of Inuyasha destroying the kitchen, looking for the object of his distress. Kagome smiled slightly and shook her head.**

**"Inuyasha, stop it! I'll get it, Mr. Impatient," Kagome said. She walked cautiously over to the fridge, trying to avoid all the strewn about objects on the floor and opened it. She took out the noodles and set it in the microwave. (A/n: We know there's no microwaves and refrigerators but there are now because we said so! lol) Inuyasha scowled and huffed, "Feh! I knew where it was, I was just fooling ya!" **

**Kagome raised an eyebrow and asked, " If it was a joke than why did you destroy our kitchen?" At Inuyasha's tense shoulders and flustered expression she rolled her eyes and continued, " You _will_ clean up this mess." **

**Inuyasha's ears went back and he whined, "But Kagomeeeeeee!" Kagome tapped her foot and replied, "Sorry, that won't work this time."**

**"Fine," Inuyasha gave in and he cleaned up the mess as Kagome prepared the table for their food. Ten minutes later and Inu had finished. Inuyasha was waiting and watching patiently as she finished eating, too. She felt guilty somehow under his gaze and she looked down. _I have to tell him now…._Kagome thought. Inuyasha must have saw her pull a look because he asked, "Is there something the matter, baby?"**

**Kagome gulped and said, "No……… well, actually……….yeah, there is."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I want to talk." Inu looked stricken but gulped and said, "What about?"**

**Kagome took a deep breath, looked away from his eyes, and said as calmly as she could, "Kikyo."**

**(A/n: Sorry for the short chapter! We'll update only if you give good reviews! Thanks!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kodak Moment

**Sango danced and smiled happily around the room that day as she sang, "I'm a woman! W-O-M-A-N-!" She felt so loopy and content, she was surprised of her behavior. She had been like that all day when Miroku left to get more food and supplies. She didn't notice his return until she bumped into him, ending her 50th twirl that day. **

**"Eeep!" she yelped as he caught her before falling. She blushed furiously when he questioned, "My dear Sango is singing and dancing? My, my, am I responsible for you showing this….new side of you?" Sango pursed her lips from laughing, stepped out of his hold and countered, "And am I responsible for your singing in the shower? Off key, I might add?" She laughed at his blush and scowl as she went over and hugged him, leaning her head against his shoulder. He relaxed and put his arms around her, understanding that she was kidding. It was a Kodak moment. (lol, sorry! Couldn't resist!) Miroku sighed happily and said, "I love you".**

**Sango nodded and closed her eyes, "I love you, too".**

**(a/n: sorry for the short chapter! Remember, we'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Discussions

**"I knew you would want to talk about this someday," replied Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him with amazement. "I loved her, yes, that is true, but she betrayed me. I love _you_ now, Kagome, you know I do. You know that I wouldn't lie about my feelings when I'm around you."**

**"I know, but do you love me for…well, me?" asked Kagome timidly. **

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Do you love me for me or because I look like Kikyo?"**

**"Kags, I would love you even if you looked like Myoga!"**

**"Are you saying that I look like that old flea!"**

**"No, pookie, I'm saying that I would love you no matter what!" Inuyasha said before moving over to embrace Kagome tightly.**

**"Would you love me even if I ran off with Kouga?" **

**"WHAT! ARE YOU PLANNING TO RUN OFF WITH THAT MANGY WOLF! I'VE BEEN GOOD TO YOU, WOMAN!" Inuyasha screamed as he pulled back from the hug. **

**"No, squishy, I have no feelings for him I just wanted to see your reaction," Kagome said.**

**"What are you talking about, woman? What part of me is squishy?" **

**"Well….." Kagome smiled suggestively.**

**"I don't even wanna hear it." Inu said angrily.**

**"I was just kidding and you know it! And since when do you call me pookie, my little puppy dog?"**

**"Since….now…what, do you wanna be called wench like old times?"**

**"No, you shall call me master of my heart or Divine Goddess"**

**"Yes, master of my heart. What are you gonna call me?"**

**"Hmm……master of ramen or squishy…."**

**"Feh. Do I really have to be master of ramen or squishy? Why not something manly, like King of the bedroom or….steel abs?"**

**"The only thing that's steel is the hilt of your sword," Kagome said jokingly, dancing up the stairs. Suddenly, Sango and Miroku appeared in the doorway.**

**"What's up squishy, oh master of ramen? Is the Divine Goddess of your heart here?" joked Sango. **

**"Shaddup, Mrs. Perverted Lecher. _Kagome _is upstairs," growled Inuyasha. **

**"Hey, he's not my husband yet. He's just my slave." replied Sango nonchalantly.**

**"Yes, mistress." laughed Miroku before kissing her passionately. **

**" If you guys are you gonna start _that _again, go home!" snarled Inuyasha as he crossed his arms.**

**"Sorry, Inuyasha," mumbled Sango as she broke apart from the kiss. **

**"Oh, master of ramen, who's there?" giggled Kagome downstairs. **

**"Kags, not the nickname! It's too embarrassing," begged Inuyasha. "The two love birds have graced us with their presence finally."**

**"Sango! How are you? Feelin' any better?" greeted Kagome.**

**"A whole lot better, except for the fact that my baby is gone," replied Sango.**

**"Which is why we came…" added Miroku.**

**A/N: We'll update soon, our loving fans…that is, if you review! So r&r.**


End file.
